Drabbles for the New World
by Smudgeandfrank
Summary: Every pirate has untold stories and for the Straw Hat pirate Usopp there is no exception. I hope you enjoy a collection of drabbles dedicated to my favorite sniper and his amazing crew.


"Why do you want to meet your father?" Zoro suddenly asked, completely out of the blue, before Usopp looked over at the swordsman from his sketch book. The sniper's eyes were wide as he stared at Zoro who he had thought was sleeping just a moment ago but was now speaking to him plainly as if they had been talking about a close subject for hours.

"W-Wha?"

"You heard me."

"Yeah, I heard you, but what the hell made you think about that question? Or wake up for that matter." Usopp had now closed his sketchbook and was sitting with his arms crossed across his chest. Zoro huffed and cracked his neck with a yawn before replying.

"Just felt like asking it. You've been thinking about him more recently, right?"

"Where are you getting this information?!" Usopp asked with surprise, voice cracking.

"It's common sense. We're in the New World, which means this is basically the last place to find him. I saw your face back when we were leaving Fishman Island, when Luffy mentioned meeting Shanks." Usopp was shocked that the swordsman even cared about how much he had been thinking about his father… because no matter how the sniper looked at it he knew Zoro was right. Most days he could barely stop thinking about how his father was _somewhere_ in the New World, which meant they were closer than ever to meeting him. This made him want to jump with excitement... but he couldn't help feeling nervous at the same time.

"O-Okay. Fine. You're right. I've been thinking about him more."

"But that doesn't answer my question." Zoro cracked his one eye open and raised his brow quizzically, the scar over his left eye suddenly becoming more noticeable. Usopp flinched and avoided the swordsman's glance by kneading the cover of his sketchbook. "Why do you want to meet him?"

"Why does it matter?" Usopp huffed, looking towards the sea from their seat on the main deck.

"Because it matters. Stop beating around the bush and just answer my damn question, Usopp." Zoro said roughly, studying Usopp's far-away look to the ocean.

"… F-Fine. You want to know why?" Usopp sighed and leaned back against the mast, keeping his arms crossed and his eyes on the sea. "He's my Dad, that's why. Sure, most people would ask, "Why the hell would you want to meet a dead beat who left you and your mother just so he could go hunting for treasure and adventures when he knew that meant leaving you?" I've gotten that one a lot. But they don't get it. My mother raised me so that I would love my Dad, regardless of him leaving. She taught me that he _had _to leave in order to follow his dreams; which is just as important as living. If you don't have a dream, a goal, then what's the point in living? You would never grow, you would never change, everything would just stay the same and life would be caught in a frozen state for the rest of your days." Usopp took a moment to look at the sparkling blue ocean silently before continuing. "Therefore, my Mom told me that I should never resent my father because he was, and is, just living the life that means the most to him. He's following his dreams… And so am I. That's all that matters, in the end."

The two pirates were silent for a long moment before Usopp smiled. "If there's one thing I've learned from all of this it's that I do love my Father, and no matter how far away he is or how long he's been gone… I still love him. We're family after all!" Usopp leaned back against the mast with his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. "So, in short, I want to meet him because we're family. And that will never change. Besides, I'm proud of him for being brave enough to live his life… Does that answer your question?" There was a moment where neither pirate spoke or moved until Zoro shifted and sat up right against the mast and put his hand on Usopp's head. The sniper flinched and looked at the swordsman out of the corner of his eye as he moved to stand. Zoro had a soft, sincere, smile on his face; which was an extremely rare thing to see on the green haired pirate's face at any time. And just before his hand left the sniper's head he heard Zoro say something that was only meant for his ears.

"Now that's the answer I was looking for." Just like that the swordsman stood, walked across the deck, and headed for the Galley before stopping half way across the turf to look back at the stunned Usopp still sitting by the mast. "Well? Are you going to come and get lunch or not?" It was as if the conversation had never happened. The comforting look on Zoro's face had melted into his normal serious demeanor that lingered around the swordsman day in and day out… And now he was talking about lunch. But the more Usopp thought about it, as he hopped up from the grass to follow his nakama up the stairs, the more the conversation made sense.

Zoro didn't see there being a right or wrong answer. He just wanted to know how Usopp saw the entire situation between him and his father and had the sniper himself come to terms with how he felt. Now he understood that his father leaving really meant nothing to him… Sure… He would have to tell him how his mother had passed… And he still found himself wondering if Yasopp had stayed whether or not his mom would still be alive… But in the end none of it mattered. His father was his father… and blood could never be changed in the first place.

Besides, all of those years of waiting to finally meet his father were going to be over someday... and what could be more exciting than that? Usopp smiled then, gaining on Zoro as the swordsman climbed the stairs slowly as to wait for his sniper, and chimed, "Thanks Zoro!"

Zoro smiled again, like he had when Usopp gave him the answer he wanted to hear about Yasopp… But no one ever needed to know.

* * *

OH MY GOSH HELLO EVERYONE! :D Long time no see! XD

So, I'm writing some fan fics again! It's been such a long time since I've been able to write anything worth while... but I've made a few drabbles recently that I enjoy, and this is one of them. What I really wanted to tell you all about is that SOMEDAY is STILL in progress! XD I've just been stuck on the next chapter for... well... about 6 months or so. Ever since I finished the latest chapter I have written 5 different versions of the same chapter. It's been a grueling process but finally I think I've got a good base down to work on... But it still may take me quite a while to finish it. Sorry everyone!

Between college, art, friends, and family... I've been a tad bit busy. Hope you like this little drabble and I will be working on some more to get out to you! :) Have a good one everybody!

-Smudgeandfrank


End file.
